criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Constable Ramirez
|nationality = American |residence = Concordia, U.S. |profession = Constable |affiliation = Concordian Police Department |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #4: A Murder Carol (s4) }} Constable Ramirez, acting as a recurring character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, appeared during the events of thirteen different cases in the season. Appearance Ramirez is bald, save for gray hair at the sides and gray mutton chops. He has brown hair and a black mustache. He wears a blue coat with silver buttons over a white shirt and black tie, with a badge of the Concordian Police Department pinned on it. Events of Criminal Case A Murder Carol Constable Ramirez contacted the Concordian Flying Squad and told them that his life was in danger. In Rowdy Rick's room, Isaac and the player found Maggie Scrubber threatening to hit Ramirez with a frying pan for trespassing on her property. When Ramirez refused to leave in order to secure the scene, Maggie delivered a blow to his head, causing him to faint. He woke up shortly after and escorted Maggie to custody. In the Name of the Father When the team walked into Officer Whimple's office to arrest him, Ramirez informed them that Whimple had left the place moments before their arrival. This prompted the team to look for him at the train station, fearing an escape attempt. Out of Steam During the investigation, an angry mob of protesters went to the transportation pavilion, threatening to destroy all the inventions there. Ramirez went to inform the team, and Maddie and the player rushed to the pavilion as fast as possible to stop the protesters. Monkey Business During the investigation, Kiki the giant ape was tranquilized by Rose and was held in the police temporarily. However, when she was starting to wake up and escape, Ramirez rushed to the Squad to tell them, and they were able to stop the escape in time. Later, after Ernest Picklebrain's killer was arrested, Ramirez informed the team that Greta Gundwood wanted to talk to them. The Higher You Rise Constable Ramirez went to the Squad's airship to inform them that someone had been found dead at the base of the newly-finished Exhibition Tower. Later, when Isaac and the player talked to Chief Wright, they found out that it was the chief who had sent him to the airship as he needed to monitor the scene himself. Blue Blazes Ramirez went to the Squad's airship and informed them that a delivery truck belonging to the Irish gang was intercepted on the nearby street. Maddie and the player went to the site to investigate the gang and their transactions, only to find the body of distiller Davy Byrne. Later, he told the Squad that there were rumors of the police not investigating murders. Isaac and the player then investigated the claims. Overkill Ramirez phoned the Squad from the park, saying that he was under attack. When Maddie and the player rushed to his aid, they found him covered in lipstick stains. He said that the prostitutes saw him in the park and started swarming around him, kissing him non-stop. Maddie and the player concluded that the prostitutes wanted to distract the constable from the investigation into Joseph Dante's murder, as they did not want the killer of the "Scarlet Slayer" to be incriminated. Death is a Cabaret Ramirez went to the Squad's airship and informed them that the Scarlet Slayer had struck again and that there was a body in a Moulin Rose bedroom. There, Isaac and the player found Gladys Perrin's body. Later, Ramirez went to court to inform Judge Lawson that Fiona Flanagan, who was to go on trial for the murder of Gladys and countless other prostitutes, had escaped from the police's custody. Slayer's End Ramirez stumbled upon an abandoned train car, and took a quick look inside. From the smell and from the images on the wall, he concluded that it was the Scarlet Slayer's hideout. He went to the airship and informed the Squad of his findings. Giving up the Ghost Ramirez ran into the Squad's airship, scared after seeing what he believed to be a ghost in Devil's Ridge town square. Isaac and the player investigated the place and found the spirit, which turned out to be none other than Dick, who was glowing after self-experimenting with Aurora Osborne's blood. Little Murder on the Prairie During the murder investigation of Benjamin Galls, Ramirez accidentally released the farm's fowl and chased after them. After the investigation was closed, Ramirez reported that a train crashed nearby after the tracks were sabotaged. 3:10 to Death How the East Was Won Trivia *Ramirez is one of the characters to physically appear in four districts in Mysteries of the Past. *He may be Eduardo Ramirez's ancestor. **They have the same last name. **They strongly resemble each other. **They have similar habits, occupations, and backgrounds. Case appearances *A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past) *In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past) *Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past) *Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past) *The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past) *Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past) *Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past) *Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past) *Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past) *Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past) *Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past) *3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past) *How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past) Gallery ConstableRamirezMOTPMi.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in A Murder Carol (Case #4 of Mysteries of the Past). ConstableRamirezMOTPMiC177.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in In the Name of the Father (Case #6 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezOutOfSteam.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Out of Steam (Case #15 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC16.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Monkey Business (Case #16 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC18.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in The Higher You Rise (Case #18 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMoTPMiC21.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Blue Blazes (Case #21 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPC22.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Overkill (Case #22 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezMOTPMiC23.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). RamirezSlayerEnd.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Slayer's End (Case #24 of Mysteries of the Past). MAC26RamirezMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Giving up the Ghost (Case #26 of Mysteries of the Past). ConstableRamirezLMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past). C28RamirezMOTP.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in 3:10 to Death (Case #28 of Mysteries of the Past). CRamirezC30-1.png|Constable Ramirez, as he appeared in How the East Was Won (Case #30 of Mysteries of the Past). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Concordian PD Personnel